Henry Grayson
(Midfielder) |number = 10 (Andres Academy) 14 (Dogwood Park) 24 (Dogwood Park (GO)) |element = Wind |team = Dogwood Park Andres Academy (former, ex-captain) Andres Academy (GO) (coach) America Heroes America Legend Heroes El Dorado Team 01 (coach) White Team (captain) Dogwood Park (GO) (coach-assistant, then coach temporarily) Orpheus (temporarily) America Heroes B (captain) Heroes Best Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 014 (GO) Episode 010 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}}Henry Grayson is one of the main protagonists in Heroes Eleven. He was midfielder for Andres Academy, but later became a midfielder of America Heroes and Dogwood Park. In Heroes Eleven GO, henry was at first the commander of Andres, and then became the trainer and temporary coach of Dogwood Park. In the Chrono Stone series, he became the coach of El Dorado Team 01. In the Crossover Movie, he is the midfielder of America Legend Heroes. Profile Heroes Eleven= *''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' |-| Heroes Eleven (Andres form)= *''"A talented game maker with the finest skill and techniques."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *''"A talented game maker, his skills and his strategies are unbeatable."'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO= *''"A talented playmaker. His skills and strategies are unbeatable."'' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers= *''"A genius playmaker. Drives the team forward as a leader."'' Apperance Henry wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Ronald Harris. His eyes are blue without goggles. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Ronald gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. Personality Henry cares for his friends, and more importantly, his younger sister. He will do anything to help them. Plot Stats Heroes Eleven= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 191 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *'GP': 191 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 79 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 79 *'Speed': 76 *'Stamina': 76 *'Guts': 68 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 146 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 126 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 97 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Adult Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Technique': 152 *'Block': 115 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 92 *'Catch': 90 *'Lucky': 79 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy - Young= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 167 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 128 *'Dribble': 165 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 102 GO Strikers 2013 Adult form= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Manga Only= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Spinning Cut' |-| Season 1= *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' |-| Season 2= *'SH Death Zone 2' |-| Season 3= *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Killer Fields' Heroes Eleven= *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Spinning Cut' |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Illusion Ball' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Killer Fields' ---- Blue Cape form *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Aikido' *'DF Spinning Cut' ---- Neo Dogwood/White team *'SH Prime Legend' *'OF Killer Fields' *'DF Block Circus' *'SK Muzokusei' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Air Bullet' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Air Bullet' ---- Adult *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH Inazuma Break' ---- Adult *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'OF Illusion Ball' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Last Death Zone' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'SH Twin Boost F' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Twin Boost' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Illusion Ball' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Konton no Ou Astaroth' (Young Form) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' (Adult Form) Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Rymour Aston' **'SK Quick Pass' *'MIMAX Molly Grayson' **'SH Evolution' *'MIMAX Christelle Walker' **'SK Stamina Plus 30' *'MIMAX Valerie Delgado' **'SK Gakushuu' *'MIMAX Andy Delgado' **'DF Okehazama Wall' *'MIMAX Genda Koujirou' **'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'MIMAX Miyabino Reiichi' **'SK Hard Puncher' Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *Power of Double Wing increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *Power of Double Wing increased by 10. *Total TTP increased by 10. Relationship *Carter Grayson (Older brother) *Molly Grayson (Younger sister) *Dana Mitchell (Wife) *William Mitchell (Father-in-law) *Jane Mitchell (Sister-in-law) *Ryan Mitchell (Brother-in-law) Trivia *He was the captain of his old soccer team, Andres Academy before joined Dogwood Park. *He is the genuis game strategy like Kidou Yuuto (Dub name: Jude Sharp). Category:Captains Category:Coaches Category:Midfielders Category:Male Category:Keshin User Category:Wind characters Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:America Heroes Category:America Legend Heroes